


A Day in the Life~ June 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny have this bond that has woven them together since the first day they met in John McGarrett's garage. Follow them through another month of daily text messages as they navigate through life at work, home and the obstacles that siblings bring to the table. It's never a dull moment with these two in the equation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShadows99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadows99/gifts), [fioninxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioninxs/gifts), [Independent-Fics (Fanfict_imagination)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfict_imagination/gifts), [carex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/gifts), [musicheals_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicheals_all/gifts), [hawaii_five_o_girl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaii_five_o_girl96/gifts), [Season5-to-10-Hawaii (mcdanno80Aug2ofakind)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdanno80Aug2ofakind/gifts).



> This month marks the 2 year anniversary that we have been offering A Day in the Life with Steve and Danny. It still amazes me that it has been received and loved with such force. I truly hope that you are all still enjoying what we bring to the table every day whether it be new ideas from us or how we expand upon what happens in canon. I love the summer hiatus in that it offers us our own clean slate to work from so to speak.
> 
> A giant shout out to all of you for the love from the kudos to the comments and for sticking with us for so long. I am so happy that we can be a part of your lives and maybe bring a smile to your faces or offer an escape from real life for a few minutes a day. We love you all! And to all of the guests who leave kudos, we thank you!
> 
> To my partner in crime, my missing puzzle piece, my friend, my Steve... You are my rock and I love you. Can you believe we do this every day, regardless of what we have going on in our own lives? We make it work and that's kinda the recipe for real life isn't it? Make it work regardless of the obstacles. Whatever we have going on in life, you have to press on. You can't give up, you can't give in. If you're struggling with anything... you call in reinforcements if need be but you keep plugging forward. Life is far too short to dwell on the bad, to focus on the what could have been's in life. Live life to the fullest, take risks to get to where you want to be. And one day... I'm gonna make that move to Cali.

June 1, 2019

It is really weird to wake up and know that Steve and Charlie aren't here but sleeping in a tent in the jungle. I don't sleep well to begin with and sleeping without him here makes it even worse. Probably should have popped a sleeping pill to make it more bearable not having him asleep beside me. Trying to figure out if that makes me pathetic or not. Can't sleep without my husband. I'm going to just go with we are so connected we need one another to function. I can't wait until I pick them up this evening. I bet Charlie is having the time of his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

June 4, 2019

What a perfect way to end last night, slow dancing in my husband's embrace. I love it when he lets me take the lead and he follows or we switch midway through a song depending on how we are feeling in that moment. Steve turned the Bluetooth speaker on and put on our favorite playlist for dancing. We turned on the string of lights around the lanai for a soft glow to set the mood, not that we needed much help. When we are together like that it is easy for me to get lost in just us and forget the world and the worries that surround us on a daily basis. I forget about Adam's new girlfriend and fights with Rachel. It's just Steve and I. His eyes go dark when we are dancing, this deep blue green color that makes me weak in the knees. I'm sure mine do something as well because he always manages to turn me on with just a hint of a smile and a switch of who is leading who. It doesn't really matter because we are together.

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

June 8, 2019

This has been a much needed weekend away. The condo has been a nice retreat from our reality back on Oahu. Steve took the kids on one of those submarine coral reef exploratory things this morning while I napped on the beach under the cabana. No way was I getting in that thing. Charlie loved seeing all the sea life and spent the afternoon showing me pictures of everything they saw. The dinner cruise was nice and relaxing. Better than I thought it would be. Being out on a boat with Steve you never know what is going to happen but it turned out to be an uneventful night in the area of hijinks or criminals. 

I love my family so much.


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

June 11, 2019

I think I overdosed on caffeine yesterday. Oh my God I was so wired when we got home. It took a lot of self restraint not to rip Steve's clothes off the second when went upstairs to bed. Okay, so maybe I did rip the button off his cargo pants but those damn things are like a fortress to get into when you are hot and bothered and horny as hell. He loves it when I have my way with him and it's like he turns into putty in my hands. When I get in one of those moods, it isn't often that he fights me for dominance. I think he likes not always being in control. Letting go and knowing that I will take care of him. And take care of him I did. And then I crashed... hard. Makes think maybe we should try it again today.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

June 12, 2019

My husband is crazy. Thinking we would cause a distraction so he could go investigate the bomb threat himself. Over my dead body was I going to let him do that. Sometimes I think he just can't help himself, that his curiosity gets the better of him. It's a good thing he has me as a partner.

And why we owe Tani a case of beer is still a mystery to me. I think she had some kind of bet going with Steve that he lost. I can only imagine what that bet could be. Who knows with those two? Probably has something to do with me and coffee.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

June 14, 2019

Having my sisters here again is a little nerve wracking. I still feel like they are both blaming me for Ma and Pop wanting to sell their condo back home and stay here year round. I went without seeing them on a regular basis for so many years and they missed so much of my kids lives already that I'm not going to feel bad that they are staying. They can fly back to visit and catch up with Lily and Sophie. My two sisters are full of energy. I have a feeling it is going to be a busy couple of days.

 


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

June 23, 2019

Journaling in the middle of the day is strange. Most days I either do it while laying in bed at the end of the day, Steve either already asleep, reading or not upstairs yet or first thing in the morning when I wake up. I seem to have lots of time on my hands though since it feels like this flight is taking forever and a day. I still can't believe I was asked to end my phone call to Steve because they thought I was being too loud. All Adam could do was laugh and shrug his shoulders. Maybe it was the talking with my hands that I was doing as well, causing the plane to be off balance. Yeah, let's go with that. I'm not loud at all.

This conference is going to be good for Adam and I. Both as a refresher for me and to give him some fundamentals that he doesn't get from Steve because he doesn't always play by the rules. And of course, with 5-0, you can't always apply the rules to the ruthless guys we go after, but Adam should at least know them. It is still so strange to have him on the team and not Kono. Honest to God never saw that one coming. Still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that after everything they fought through to be together, they are now divorced. Just doesn't seem right. And now he's dating the daughter of a Yakuza boss. I wish him the best, but I can't help but say I smell trouble brewing. I just hope he doesn't keep things from us like Kono did.

I already miss Steve and the kids. Going away, even for a few days is rough. At least we have the phones and we can still talk. It's not like we are totally out of communication.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Dear Danny,

I hope you like your present.  I bought it when I was in the pharmacy then I spent the next three days hiding it from you.  Nahele had to put it in his closet.  

Do you think that it is weird that we act like a couple of school girls missing each other before we’re gone?

I don’t care. I am married to the love of my life and I am the happiest man on the planet.  

It’s because of you.  Everything that makes me happy is because of you.  You have done more for me that I ever thought was possible.  I’m serious. Thank you.

For some reason the fishing trip we took keeps coming to my mind.  We were in handcuffs sitting next to each other and you were pissed.  I knew that we would be alright and I knew that you knew that too. But I just kept thinking that being next to you is all that I wanted.  That I was happy even in handcuffs.  

I miss you.  I know that you are downstairs, but just the thought, I know I am missing you while you read this.  

It never gets easier.

I love you,

Steve


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

 

Steve looked at the clock on the nightstand for the third time in three minutes to verify the time.  He decided he would change his shirt again. Danny would love the jeans. He loved it when Steve wore these jeans.  But what about the shirt? There were so many to pick from. So many Danny had told him he looked good in. Danny loved it when he wore anything blue.  There was always a compliment about his eyes when he wore blue. He finally settled on the blue buttoned down with the tiny white pineapples. Steve always got a compliment on this one even though Danny swore he hated pineapples.  He checked himself out in the mirror for the final time and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he could hear all three of his children arguing over spices and measurements. The arguing stopped once Steve came through the kitchen door. 

“Daddy,” Gracie skipped over to him as she said his name, “Nahele won’t listen to me.”

Charlie followed his sister and proclaimed, “Daddy, Nahele doesn’t listen to Gracie.”  

Steve looked down and paused when he saw his son’s face covered in brown goo that he could only hope was part of the dessert Gracie was making.  

“Dad,” Nahele defended himself starting with a huff, “I am listening to her.  If she puts any more salt in this dish, we are all going to die of high blood pressure.”  He spooned up some of the broth and offered it to his father. 

Steve took the spoon in.  “Baby, it’s perfect.” He kissed his son on the head, let him feel his small victory.  

Steve then kissed his daughter’s forehead.  “And Gracie, you’re perfect.” Gracie felt like skipping again.

Charlie climbed up the chair to get his father’s attention.  “What about me, Daddy?”

Steve was careful to kiss the only clean area on Charlie’s forehead and said, “You, my baby boy, are a perfect mess.”

Somehow Charlie felt that was a victory too.  Gracie took his hand to clean him up. With both of them gone, it was Steve and his oldest in the kitchen.  

Nahele cleaned his hands on his apron and walked over to his father.  “Danno is going to love seeing you in this shirt. He loves this shirt on you.”

Steve ironed the shirt down with his hand; proud of himself for making a wise choice.  “I know right!”

“You need to get going.  I’m sure you’ll make a scene at the airport.  Tell Uncle Adam we all said we miss him.”

Steve took a moment to look at his son. 

“What?  Do I have something on my face?  Am I cooking like Charlie now?” He tried to rub off the non-existent smudge. 

“No,” Steve assured him, “it’s just that I was wondering how I got so lucky to have you as my son.   You make me proud everyday.”

Nahele swallowed the compliment hard and could only respond with a hug.  “I love you Dad. Thank you.”

Steve kissed his son again.  “Okay, one Uber for Danno coming up.  We’ll be back soon.”   

He said goodbye to his other two children and ran for the door.  

 

Steve was losing his mind watching Danno’s plane taxi the runway.  He was growing more anxious as he texted Danny again.  

Finally they were making their way to the gate and Steve did everything not to run over to him.  They met in the middle and before they could say a word their lips were locked. Danny let his carryon fall to the ground but Adam picked it up before anyone could trip over it.  He did everything he could not to stare at the spectacle in front of him.  

He watched as an elderly couple walked past him.  

“You never kiss me like that, Marion.”

“Hank, I would if you had his muscles.”

Adam smiled at the exchange and then remembered why he hadn’t moved in the last minute.  He did the polite cough but both men were still going at it and couldn’t hear him. He didn’t mind though.  He knew one of them would need to breathe and his money was on Danno. He was right.  

“How’s my husband?”

“He’s great now.”

Before they could go at it again Adam broke into the conversation.  “Not that I’m not absolutely excited to hold your bag, but I am sure the kids would like to have you home.”

Both men let out the same laugh and Steve hugged Adam.  “Welcome home, Buddy.”

“Good to be home.” 

Steve took Danno’s bag from Adam and he used his free hand to interlock his fingers with his husband’s.  All three walked to the exit; Steve and Danno looking like teenagers in love.  

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

June 29, 2019

I hate it when Steve gets called in to work on the weekend and he misses out on time with the family. I hate it even more when he is gone all night. I can only sit and wait.


	30. Chapter 30

June 30, 2019

Glitter pictures decorating the walls of the upstairs and our bedroom, life can't get much better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Hawaii 5-0 and no money is being made from this endeavor. We just love them so much.


End file.
